Large business organizations with multiple products and plants or manufacturing facilities often struggle to optimize the manner in which they transport goods to customers. Such organizations generate very large amounts of data related to different ways and costs of getting products to customers over time. Because the amount of data is so large, it is difficult to analyze and difficult for managers to interpret, to determine if resources are being used efficiently and if costs can be reduced. What is needed is a method of calculating, evaluating and displaying freight costs in a manner that is easily accessible to decision makers within the business organization.